Le voyeurisme est un vilain défaut
by jimiilolita
Summary: Série de mini OS. Comment le capitaine le plus chtarbe du Seireitei va pousser malgré lui le pur Ichigo dans la voie du vice et du délit...
1. Chapter 1

Base : Bleach

Genre : série de mini OS humour

Pairing : IkkakuxYumichika

Disclaimer : Disclaimer : naaaooonnn !! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

Note : plusieurs OS où Ichigo apprend la vie sur les toits du Seireitei. Inspiré librement de la réaction du héros en face de Yoruichi en tenue d'Eve.

* * *

**Le voyeurisme est un défaut, vilain, certes, mais surtout très instructif.**

Ichigo s'était réfugié sur le toit de la onzième division en maudissant son sort intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours lui ? Il y avait dans la soul society des dizaines de personnes qui lui étaient dix fois plus sympathiques que ce taré, et il fallait que ce soit lui qui soit toujours le premier au courant de sa venue et le premier à l'accueillir, encore que ce dernier mot doive être mis entre une double paire de guillemets.

A chacune de ses visites, inévitablement, le capitaine Kenpachi offrait à Ichigo son plus beau sourire de psychopathe en guise de bienvenue.

Par conséquent, le représentant shinigami se "terrait" sur le toit en attendant que Kenpachi sorte à sa recherche pour pouvoir entrer et saluer ses collègues plus amicaux qui ne l'attendraient pas avec un sabre à la main (quoique…).

De là où il se trouvait, il avait une vue plongeante sur l'entrée du bâtiment et saurait à tout moment quand il pourrait y entrer sans risquer sa peau.

Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'il attendait et il commençait à trouver le temps long, lorsqu'un gloussement le tira de sa surveillance. De loin, on aurait dit Yumichika, mais alors de très très loin, d'au moins un bon kilomètre, vue la nature du gloussement (pas si éloigné du bruit qu'on attend de la part d'une pintade). Le bruit suspect émanant de l'autre côté du bâtiment, Ichigo n'eut qu'à traverser le toit dans la largeur pour en identifier l'origine. Si effectivement, il s'agissait de Yumichika, il se débrouillerait pour le lui rappeler toute sa vie.

Sur un balcon, se trouvaient, comme de juste, Yumichika (qui était, en effet, l'auteur de la "chose sonore") accompagné d'Ikkaku, qui levait les yeux aux ciel, comme si on venait de se foutre de sa figure de manière puérile au possible et qu'il ne pouvait même pas tabasser l'insulteur pour la peine.

Pris d'une curiosité tout à fait illégitime mais compréhensible, Ichigo se rapprocha en silence pour entendre ce qui se disait.

- Pas question ! martelait Ikkaku.

- Mais c'est juste pour rigoler un bon coup ! se défendit son comparse.

- N'insiste pas, c'est hors de question, on n'a pas le droit d'abuser des gens ainsi.

- Mais, je n'abuse de personne, moi.

Là, le ton suave de Yumichika aurait dû alerter Ichigo et l'inciter fortement à se détourner du spectacle, mais à sa décharge, nous dirons qu'il est encore jeune et rien dans sa vie ne l'avait préparé à une telle éventualité.

- Tu l'auras voulu ! clama Yumichika face au refus réitéré de son officier en se jetant sur lui et plongeant ses mains dans le kimono d'Ikkaku.

Sous les yeux incrédules de l'humain, il tira quelques chose dudit kimono avec un rire triomphant (et pervers, mais ça non plus, Ichigo n'en remarque rien).

- Rends-moi ça ! menaça Ikkaku entre ses dents.

- Mais, je t'en pries, viens donc le chercher, si tu le trouve, il est à toi, minauda le second shinigami.

Et cela ne manquât pas. Comme on dit, ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut, et vu que c'est mister perruque qui fait la femme…. Fatalement, Ikkaku se jeta sur lui dans le but avoué de se retrouver en possession de son bien et dans un autre, moins avoué, de faire sa fête à son collègue.

Ho ! Ils vont se battre ! pensa stupidement Ichigo qui changea d'avis en voyant les kimono s'ouvrir comme par magie : mais pourquoi ils se… enfin, ils se déshabillent pour se battre, eux ?

Puis, toujours en observant attentivement les mœurs curieuses des hommes de la onzième division, il fut subitement ramené au réel par un nouveau gloussement. Beaucoup moins pintade, beaucoup plus poule de luxe. Enfin, lorsqu'un des cris en question se ponctua d'un "c'est bon, plus fort ! ", quelque chose fit (c'est pas trop tôt) tilt dans son esprit et une double interrogation le submergea : étant mineur, devait-il se détourner de la scène ? Et qu'est-ce que Yumichika avait-il bien pu dérober à Ikkaku pour le mettre dans un tel état ?

Puis, au fur et à mesure des cris perçants et des râles rauques, Ichigo prenait une teinte de moins en moins naturelle. Encore quelques minutes et il aurait la couleur exacte de la tomate mûre. Ce qui arriva finalement, au son de "hooo ! ouiiii ! encoore !" . Ce qui sauva son innocence, bien entamée déjà, fut l'intervention providentielle du capitaine Kenpachi qui passa la tête par une des fenêtres qui surplombaient le balcon en question pour gueuler haut et fort : "c'est pas bientôt finit, votre boucan, on s'entend plus se foutre sur la gueule ! " A ces mots, le représentant shinigami prit le parti sage mais tardif de prendre la tangente.

Ayant subitement mûrit de quelques années en quelques minutes et fort de quelques nouvelles notions de la vie des adultes, Ichigo finit par se rendre plutôt sur un des terrains d'entraînement, loin de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler une certaine division, peuplée de timbrés et de pervers qui s'envoient en l'air devant tout le monde. Il tomba sur Renji, à qui il ne dit pas un mot, certain que ce serait une très mauvaise idée et se mis, pépèrement, à travailler ses techniques de combat (je tape sur tout ce qui bouge). Au bout de quelques minutes, un instinct redoutable l'averti que des visiteurs ses profilent à l'horizon, c'est-à-dire que Renji cessa de frapper dans le vide et fit des grands signes du bras en criant "Saluuut ! V'nez voir, y'a Ichigo !"

Ce dernier vit avec horreur un échantillon représentatif de deux membres de la onzième division arriver, on vous laisse deviner lesquels. Le rictus dont il les gratifia aurait parut suspect même à un aveugle.

Ikkaku sortit son zanpakuto et entraîna Renji à l'écart en lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille. Selon Ichigo, ces mots devaient avoir un certain impact sur lui puisqu'ils fuirent reçus par un "ha merde !" et suivit d'un regard outragé à son encontre.

Yumichika posa sur lui un regard compatissant.

- Viens, Kurosaki, on va t'apprendre à dissimuler ton reiatsu quand tu mates.

**FIN... pour l'instant, le pire étant à venir. **


	2. Chapter 2

Base : Bleach

Genre : série de mini OS humour

Pairing : ByakuyxRenji, Ichigo et son mur ?

Disclaimer : Disclaimer : naaaooonnn !! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

Note : plusieurs OS où Ichigo apprend la vie dans les maisons du Seireitei. Inspiré librement de la réaction du héros en face de Yoruichi en tenue d'Eve.

* * *

**Le voyeurisme est un défaut, vilain, certes, mais surtout très instructif.**

Ichigo errait proprement dans les couloirs de la maison Kuchiki. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait seul (comprendre, sans guide) dans cette immense baraque et il devait bien s'avouer perdu. Il entendait presque la voix de Rukia, railleuse, « demande ton chemin, tête d'andouille ».

« Va crever », songea-t-il en son for intérieur, tout en reconnaissant que, si par bonheur il trouvait qui que ce soit sur sa route, il demanderait le chemin de la sortie vite fait. Sauf que pour l'instant, il n'avait croisé que trois moustiques, un chat, une statuette bizarre qui le lorgnait d'un drôle d'œil, mais rien qui ne puisse lui être d'un quelconque secours (quoi qu'il ait bien songé un moment à suivre le matou, dans l'espoir d'atteindre une issue).

Il était paumé dans une maison ! Encore un épisode honteux à garder caché pour le restant de ses jours, la liste se rallongeait à chacun de ses visites au Seireitei. Ce bled lui portait la poisse.

D'autant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait juste voulu échapper aux timbrés de la onzième division qui venait d'inventer le jeux du duel à mort avec des sabres en bois. En fait non, pour être tout à fait honnête, le jeu était vieux comme le monde (ou comme la onzième division), mais restait une grande _attraction_ chez ces malades du combat. Plus qu'une attraction, un véritable art de vivre. Art de vivre qu'Ichigo était prêt à accepter culturellement (on peut pas tous être fan de couture, chiffons et extermination des shinigamis, suivez son regard) mais pas encore à le mettre en pratique dans la vie quotidienne. Les frais hospitaliers devaient être incroyablement élevé, sans compter que passer le restant de sa vie couturé de cicatrices avait beau être incroyablement viril, ça ne lui disait que modérément. Bref, il s'était désespérément accroché à Rukia, qui avait sournoisement laissé entendre qu'il « n'avait pas de tripes » avant de le lâcher, non moins sournoisement dans un couloir de l'immense baraque, prétextant une tâche quelconque et imaginaire à effectuer sans délai.

OoOoOo

Cela faisait bien une petite heure et demie qu'il jouait à « où est la sortie » lorsqu'il atteint ce que les dépliants touristiques auraient appelé « un superbe jardin traditionnel japonais, suintant le zen et le kitch » ; tout y était, les galets alignés, les ptits bonsaïs de partout, la fontaine glougloutante avec la bascule en bambou qui fait un « poc » à rendre cardiaque un escargot neurasthénique toutes les trois secondes... bref, le cliché pour pigeons pleins aux as.

Sauf que tout ce qu'Ichigo voyait c'était un jardin i_ntérieur fermé_, autrement dit, toujours pas de sortie. Perdu, essaye encore.

Il était prêt à s'assoir dans un coin et attendre patiemment la mort, ou que quelqu'un se souvienne de son existence et se mette à le chercher lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du jardin, au delà des yuccas en fleur.

Sous l'auvent, dans l'aile d'en face, deux silhouettes familières, l'une sympathique (si on aimait se foutre sur la gueule tous en cœur), l'autre un peu moins (à moins de trouver le croisement d'un parpaing et d'un mètre carré de banquise sympathique) arrivaient et s'installaient tranquillement sur le plancher. Prit de la même panique que le hérisson lorsqu'il voit les phares d'une voiture arriver sur la nationale, Ichigo se plaqua contre le mur, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il lui était humainement (et même shingamiquement) impossible de passer à travers sans douleur.

Un coup d'œil en coin lui fit rapidement comprendre que se cacher était inutile, vu que les deux hommes ne regardaient pas dans sa direction. En fait, ils s'installaient confortablement l'un à côté de l'autre, tirant toute sorte de trucs de la pièce derrière eux. Et que j'te sorte un ptit coussin, et une ptite ombrelle pasque le méchant soleil tape fort, et un ptit éventail pour faire de l'air : papi et mamie en pique-nique, conclut mentalement le visiteur perdu.

Se décollant du mur centimètre par centimètre, il commençait à continuer sa route discrètement, quand il vit avec horreur , terreur et stupeur l'un des eux se lever et venir quasiment dans sa direction. Il pria intensément le mur derrière lui de le laisser passer au travers, de faire une petite exception dans sa carrière de mur en bois pour se transformer en courant d'air pour une seconde, le temps d'échapper à Renji qui avait l'air de vouloir aller jusqu'à sa cachette. Mais ses prière furent vaines, puisque le vice-capitaine se contenta d'entrer dans une autre pièce mais toujours de l'autre côté du jardin.

Laissant les intrus...enfin, les occupants légitimes de la maison, à leurs occupations, Ichigo se cala de manière à voir sans être vu, passant en revue les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui.

Faire comme si de rien n'était et sortir de sa cachette, la bouche en cœur. _Salut les gars, ça biche ? Au fait, comment on sort de cette baraque ? Hein ? Ce que je fais là, ben j'ai accompagné Rukia. Comment, ça fait déjà deux heures qu'elle est repartie... heu, comment dire, je visitais. Oui, je sais, c'est ta maison, je n'y remet plus les pieds et j'arrête de draguer ta sœur, pas besoin de sortir ton zanpakutô pour ça !_ Option une éliminée.

Rester planquer en attendant qu'ils partent. Euhhh mais il avait pas envie de dormir ici non plus. Surtout qu'il risquait de s'endormir avant qu'ils se décident à décarrer, et puis il risquait aussi de se faire retrouver mais pas... par la bonne personne. _Ho, Ichigo, ben qu'est-ce tu fous ici à dormir, tout le monde te cherche depuis deux heures, Inoue est au bord de la crise de nerf ! Pourquoi tu dors ici, t'as pas trouvé la sortie ? Hé les mecs, écoutez ça, Ichigo s'était paumé ! Il attendait sa maman à l'accueil ! _Option deux éliminée.

Repartir par là où il était venu, et continuer à chercher la sortie de cet antre diabolique. Hem. A moins de réussir à faire parler la statuette ricanante en bronze, il n'avait pas une chance de retrouver la sortie en refaisant exactement le même parcours qu'à l'aller.

Tout en évaluant ses chances de retrouver le monde extérieur avant la fin de la semaine, Ichigo observait en coin ses deux collègues qui se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un silence de mort et il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas une forme de châtiment extrêmement raffiné que Byakuya Kuchiki ne réservait qu'à ses subordonnés les plus désobéissants.

Peut-être devrait-il au contraire, intervenir pour tirer son pote de ce qui semblait une torture d'un nouveau genre : assis avec Byakuya, jusqu'à que la mort par cryogénisation s'ensuive.

En fait non, tiens ! Renji étant précédemment ressortit de la pièce, un plateau dans les mains, découvrant un service à thé qui n'était pas là que pour la déco. Peut-être échapperait-il à la glaciation qui le guettait. À la réflexion, Ichigo trouva la présence du plateau de thé un tantinet inquiétante : allaient-ils lui infliger la traditionnelle et néanmoins interminable cérémonie du thé, le seul rite pouvant remplacer aisément une boite entière de prozac, sans frais.

Non, tous les dieux qui existent, ont existé et existeront furent loués en même temps : c'était un _japanese tea time_ des plus basique avec théière en fonte et petits gobelets. Mais sans tout le tintouin de la cérémonie précédemment citée. Renji glissa trois mots à l'oreille de son capitaine qui acquiesça sans un mot, mais esquissant un sourire que, de loin, Ichigo ne put pas identifier comme pervers. Et même s'il avait plus près, cela n'aurait servit à rien, puisque les notions mêmes de sourire pervers et Byakuya Kuchiki s'excluaient mutuellement. Renji servit ensuite les gobelets et Ichigo réalisa subitement qu'il avait soif et qu'il n'aurait pas craché sur un petit thé. Jusqu'à là, son esprit parvenait encore à analyser sainement la situation : maison, perdu, statuette, ploc ploc, thé, jardin, ploc ploc, Renji et Byakuya, ploc ploc, soif, faim, mal aux pieds, et cette conne de fontaine en bambou qui fait ploc ploc.

Tout ça pour dire que cet enchaînement logique (!) de réflexions fut brutalement interrompu par une donnée nouvelle et vachement logique.

Saisissant le gobelet que son officier lui tendait, Kuchiki posa ses deux mains sur celle de Renji, enserrant la grosse pogne de brute de son officier, avant de faire glisser les dites mains sur son poignet, son bras, les faufiler sous la manche de son kimono avant de revenir à son point de départ et récupérer le bol de thé.

D'un seul coup, Ichigo en oublia presque l'affreux ploc ploc, et oublia totalement de respirer, d'avaler sa salive et de cligner des yeux pendant toute la scène. Ce qui fait qu'il se retrouva en fin de compte bavant sur ses vêtements, les yeux explosés et les poumons en feu à mater indécemment Renji qui couvait son supérieur en train de boire son thé d'un regard amoureusement tendre. Les sourcils plus froncés que jamais (ce qui n'est pas peu dire), il essaya vainement de décrypter ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Renji qui se faisait caresser les mains par Byakuya, soit cette maison diabolique était la porte ouverte à la quatrième dimension, soit le monde était plus vaste et complexe que son cerveau ne l'avait jamais imaginé; Option deux, se dit-il dès qu'il vit Renji sourire tendrement (rien que les mots Renji et tendrement, son esprit refusait de les mettre ensemble) à son capitaine. Ou option une, vu que le capitaine en question se pencha alors pour déposer un chaste baiser dans le cou de son subordonné. Un court instant, perturbé uniquement par le ploc ploc entêtant et la respiration erratique d'Ichigo au bord de l'apoplexie, les deux shinigamis se dévorèrent des yeux, leur regard flamboyant d'une passion mal contenue, comme s'ils tentaient vainement de résister à leur tendre penchant mutuel. Cédant au feu qui les dévorait, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre avec une lenteur encore plus diabolique que le terrible ploc ploc et finirent par se rencontrer, leurs lèvres scellées.

La suite serait délectable malheureusement, Ichigo, qui se rapprochait maintenant plus du lapin (pour les yeux rouges) enragé (pour la bave qui dégouline de partout) et asthmatique (il devrait penser à respirer, parfois), se décrocha du mur dans lequel il essayait vainement de se fondre depuis une dizaine de minutes et cessa de le lacérer de ses ongles pour prendre une fuite pas tellement honorable mais indispensable à sa santé mentale.

Il recroisa la statuette qui semblait se foutre de sa gueule et lui demanda poliment la sortie qu'elle lui indiqua très obligeamment. C'est un Ichigo complètement dans un état second qui reparut, les seuls mots qu'on parvint à lui arracher furent « statue qui parle », « thé » et « ploc ploc ». Autant vous rassurer : il fut immédiatement pris en charge par les shinigamis de la quatrième division.

OoOoOo

- Renji ?

- Moui capitaine ?

- Kurosaki est parti.

- Ha bon ? Fit l'officier d'un petit ton déçu.

- Cessons cette mascarade, fit le capitaine en reposant son gobelet sur le plateau.

- Bien, se résigna Renji.

- Il ne sait pas dissimuler son reiatsu ?

- Il a encore des lacunes mais on y travaille.

- Pourquoi le ménager ainsi ?

- C'est un ami. Et puis je n'aime pas spécialement le public.

- Il serait parti très vite, je te l'assure.

- Je vous crois sur parole.

- Vraiment ? Fit Kuchiki d'une voix rien moins que provocante.

- Mais je serais encore plus convaincu par des actes, se reprit un Renji souriant plus du tout tendrement mais plutôt perversement.

Il se releva quelques secondes plus tard pour déglutit après la galoche du siècle, avant de se jeter à son tour sur son capitaine tout aussi frustré que lui de l'abstinence temporaire que leur avait imposé la présence de l'intrus perdu.

Byakuya eu juste le temps de pousser un soupir mental en imaginant les insanités que ce gueux allait propager à l'extérieur.

Dire qu'ils se cassaient le cul à tout dissimuler à Rukia pour en arriver là.

**FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

Base : Bleach

Genre : série de mini OS humour

Pairing : y'a pas... heu ou Zaraki avec un pommeau de douche alors...

Disclaimer : Disclaimer : naaaooonnn !! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

Note : plusieurs OS où Ichigo apprend la vie dans les maisons du Seireitei. Inspiré librement de la réaction du héros en face de Yoruichi en tenue d'Eve.

* * *

**Le voyeurisme est un défaut, vilain, certes, mais surtout très instructif.**

- T'es sûr ?

- Véridique. En fait, tout le Seireitei est au courant, mais on y risque sa vie.

- Ha ! Quand même.

- Ben oui, elle ne se laisse pas faire comme ça.

Le shingami roux digéra l'information quelques secondes avant de se relever.

La rumeur voulait que le vice-capitaine de la dixième division Rangiku Matsumoto soit la seule femme shinigami à utiliser les douches du terrain d'entrainement, les autres préférant retrouver des lieux plus sûrs et discrets. Or, la question était bêtement venue sur la table entre Ichigo et Rukia. Après avoir essuyé une bonne douzaine de coups, et profitant du fait que son amie soit occupée à chercher son zanpakuto pour fuir à toutes jambes, Ichigo trouva refuge dans les locaux de la onzième division. Enfin, refuge, tout est relatif. Il était immédiatement tombé entre les griffes des deux compères qui lui en apprirent de belles.

Oui, Rangiku occupait les douches du terrain d'entrainement et, coup de bol, c'était pile le bon moment pour aller mater. Ichigo fit mine de ne pas se sentir concerné par la chose mais demanda tout de même quelques indications supplémentaire. L'emplacement exact des douches en question, par exemple. Et il prit à nouveau la tangente, vu que Rukia n'allait pas tarder à découvrir sa cachette.

Bien décidé à vérifier à la fois les informations plus que troublantes de son ami, ses capacités à survivre à tous les monstres qui traînaient dans ce monde, et son degré de connaissance de l'anatomie féminine, Ichigo fit semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser le moins du monde et se glissa dans la rue sans un bruit. S'assurant que personne ne pouvait le voir, et omettant complètement le fait que tout le monde pouvait la localiser à son aura, il prit la direction du terrain d'entraînement avec la discrétion et l'habileté d'un voleur de poules.

De son côté, la paire de brute savourait la sale blague faite à l'innocent humain. Il faut dire aussi, que, s'il n'avait pas eu un penchant pervers prononcé et une tendance au voyeurisme non assumée, il n'aurait courut aucun risque.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de risque, la menace Rukia avait retrouvé sa victime par l'intermédiaire de son meilleur ami qui se dirigeait vers eux à grands pas.

- Hey ! Les gars, vous savez pas où est Ichigo, y'a Rukia qui le cherche pour le tuer.

- Renji ? Mais... tu étais pas censé rattraper trois jours de boulot ?

- J'ai réussi à m'échapper, se justifia le vice capitaine, taisant ce qu'il avait dû faire pour négocier une demi-journée de liberté.

- On lui a fait le coup.

- Le quoi ?

- Le coup de la douche.

- Et ça consiste à quoi ce coup de la douche ? Fit le shinigami aux cheveux rouge avec un sourire narquois. Rien que le fait que la blague inclue une douche présageait un truc bien croustillant, voir franchement pervers.

- Le coup de la douche de Rangiku.

- Ha ha ha , le pauvre va s'en prendre plein les yeux !

- C'est le cas de le dire.

- Elle va le tuer, ricana Ikkaku avec un sourire sadique.

- En fait, t'es toujours vexé parce qu'il t'a battu une fois, susurra Yumichika dans son coin, prenant soin de ne pas être entendu du shinigami.

- Nan.. heu... Ikkaku, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais t'es pas au courant ?

- De quoi ?

- De la réaffectation des quartiers ?

- C'est nouveau ça.

- Complètement.

- Et ça consiste en quoi ?

- Ben... juste une permutation des douches pour les officiers avec celles des capitaines.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Ils en ont rénové une dizaine, qui sont donc maintenant réservées aux capitaines. Celles qui sont encore en travaux sont inutilisables et les autre shinigamis se partagent les autres.

- Merde !

- C'est normal que les plus gradés aient droit aux locaux les plus confortables.

- Et elles sont confortables, les nouvelles douches ?

- Elles sont surtout plus spacieuses.

Un haussement de sourcil septique de la part de Yumichika vint l'interrompre.

- Comment tu es au courant, toi, t'y vas souvent dans les douches des capitaines ?

- Heu... mais... nan.... je ne.... bredouilla un Renji qui tournait peu à peu à l'écarlate. Et puis, c'est pas la question, changea-t-il de sujet rapidement, vous vous rendez-compte qu'Ichigo va se retrouver nez à nez avec les capitaines sous la douche !

Avant qu'ils aient pu trouver l'idée admirable, une voix s'éleva derrière eux, bouillonnante de rage.

- Ichigo est où ? Et il fait quoi ?

- Rukia ! Quelle bonne surprise.

Le jeune femme réduisit son meilleur ami au silence en lui faisant rencontrer le plancher d'un habile coup de poing.

- Que fait ce gueux ?

- Mais rien, tenta Ikkaku avec un air innocent (en principe).

- Rien de mal, en tout cas, confirma Yumichika avec une expression qui donnait envie de lui demander où est-ce qu'il avait appris exactement à différencier les notions de bien et de mal.

Rukia Kuchiki toisa le chauve et le chevelu d'un air assez suspicieux pour faire avouer à un Uryu Ishida que ses rêves érotiques étaient peuplés de rouquins, mais il faut bien dire que les mastards de la onzième division sont d'une autre trempe. L'air plus que menaçant de la jeune shinigami (tout est relatif) leur en toucha une, pour ainsi dire, sans faire bouger l'autre. Encore que pour l'inverti à perruque, la présence des dites choses faisait l'objet de vives controverses, mais ça n'est pas notre propos.

Heureusement pour les victimes potentielles, une petite chose rose vint littéralement s'écraser dans les bras de Rukia. Enfin, se serait écrasée si la Rukia en question n'avait eu la présence d'esprit de se reculer d'un pas.

Se relevant du plancher dans lequel elle s'était presque encastrée, venant ainsi tenir compagnie à son ancien subordonné, qui avait gardé la tête entre deux lattes en attendant que Rukia ne parte ; se relevant, donc, Yachiru les gratifia tous d'un « salut qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je peux m'incruster ? Ouais, super ! » euphorique.

Profitant habilement de cette diversion inespérée, Ikkaku se résolu d'ignorer royalement la menace imminente d'une Rukia Kuchiki prête au meurtre pour engager la conversation avec son vice-capitaine, sous un prétexte plus ou moins fallacieux.

- Ha, Yachiru, il paraît qu'on a une réunion de division (une baston générale, corrigea mentalement Renji, la tête toujours dans le plancher) dans une heure. C'est ça ?

- Oui oui oui, mais on a le temps, Ken-chan prend sa douche !

Ils se dévisagèrent avec un mélange de joie perverse et de culpabilité horrifiée. Tous plaignaient intérieurement Ichigo, mais tout de même, ils allaient bien se marrer !

**FIN **


	4. Chapter 4

Base : Bleach

Genre : série de mini OS humour

Pairing : huuu... du IchiRu très dilué et du ByaRen tout aussi dilué

Disclaimer : Disclaimer : naaaooonnn !! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

Note : plusieurs OS où Ichigo apprend la vie sur les toits du Seireitei (et ailleurs). Inspiré librement de la réaction du héros en face de Yoruichi en tenue d'Eve.

* * *

**Le voyeurisme est un défaut, vilain, certes, mais surtout très instructif.**

Ichigo avait opté pour un joyeux compromis : en fait, c'était tellement plus simple et plus prudent d'inviter ses potes chez lui, au lieu de traîner dans un monde hostile, peuplé de tarés armés de sabres et adorant s'en servir. Dans ce monde de fous, il lui arrivait toutes les pires choses du monde, il croisait des statues parlantes, des shinigamis exhibitionnistes et même des choses qui ne doivent jamais être vues. Et en plus, à chaque fois,tout le monde en profitait pour se foutre de sa gueule.  
Donc il avait subtilement fait comprendre à ses potes qu'ils étaient les bienvenus chez lui mais pas plus de deux à la fois, c'était pas un boxon chez lui !  
Sauf que, pour l'instant, celui qui était arrivé n'était pas celle attendue.  
« Pourquoi elle vient pas Rukia ?  
- Elle veut pas tenir la chandelle.  
- Tu déconnes ? »  
Renji dévisagea son ami bizarrement. Est-ce qu'il était crétin à ce point. Il soupira finalement. Pauvre, pauvre Rukia. Comment avait-elle pu jeter son dévolu sur un tel idiot.  
« Bien vu. Elle avait une réunion des service ce soir. Le temps que ça se finisse et elle est en congé.  
- Et tu n'as pas pu l'attendre.  
- Non, parce que primo, elle peut voyager seule, elle n'a pas plus huit ans, deuxio j'échappe à une soirée de boulot grâce à ça, troisio je fais ce que je veux.  
- On dit secundo et tertio, Renji.  
- Je fais ce que je veux et je dis ce que je veux. »  
Ichigo haussa les épaules et servi les deux verres de coca. Renji renifla le breuvage, un peu méfiant, mais vu qu'il n'avait aucune peur en matière de liquides consommables, il bu tout d'un trait.  
« Mais... c'est pas de l'alcool, ça !  
- Ben non. Je suis mineur.  
- Ben pas moi.  
- T'as qu'à demander à mon père où il planque ses bouteilles.  
- Je passe. Bon, sinon, ça va ?  
- Bof. Elle doit arriver quand Rukia ? Changea Ichigo de sujet, sans aucune subtilité.  
- Ch'pa.  
- Elle devait voir Urahara avant, non ?  
- P'têtre.  
- C'est bizarre qu'elle ne t'aie rien dit.  
- Bof.  
- Moi, elle m'a dit qu'elle arriverait plus tard. Et avec une surprise.  
- Elle va peut-être apporter à bouffer.  
- Elle vient pas les mains vides, elle.  
- Ho ça va. Déjà que tu m'invites pour tenir la chandelle.  
- Hein ?  
Renji esquissa un sourire narquois.  
- Allez ! On sait tous que tu la...  
- Mais ta gueule ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Ah ben pour dire ça, tu pouvais rester « travailler » avec Byakuya.  
- Pardon ? Rétorqua Renji, qui avait parfaitement saisi les guillemets.  
- Allez, le singea Ichigo, on sait tous que vous...  
- C'est parfaitement vrai, mais d'où tu tiens ça ? On est super discrets normalement.  
Ichigo blêmit.  
- Je disais ça pour déconner, Renji.  
Renji pâlit à son tour et puis rougit violemment.  
- Hé ben c'est réussi. Quelle déconnade de fou ! »  
Un grand silence gêné régna entre eux quelques longues secondes. Vite, il fallait une connerie quelconque pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ichigo chassa l'image traumatisante de Renji et Byakuya... faisant.. des trucs qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer. Mais quelle perversité ! Et quel mauvais goût ! Renji était con comme un manche de pioche et Byakuya froid comme un iceberg. Mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire avec de tels handicaps. Alors que lui et Rukia étaient jeunes, beaux, et plein de vitalité : fait l'un pour l'autre, pourrait-on dire. Mais comment deux mecs pouvaient... raahh et voilà, son cerveau allait se putréfier pour avoir de telles pensées.  
Renji, qui faisait semblant de regarder les oiseaux qui passaient par la fenêtre, se demanda une seconde s'il devait faire une remarque sur le tour que devaient obligatoirement prendre les pensées de son hôte. La tentation fut trop forte.  
Il lâcha machinalement.  
« On se lave bien et on utilise du lubrifiant.  
- Hein ?  
- Si tes questions étaient d'ordre technique. Pour le côté... sentimental de la chose, tu veux savoir comment il est, Byakuya dans l'intimité ?  
- Merci, non j'vais m'en passer.  
- À la bonne heure. »  
Comme le silence persistait encore, Ichigo encore plus traumatisé. Du lubrifiant... mais il le met... où ? Bref, vous voyez le genre. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour éviter le drame mental du pauvre humain. Ce qu'il fit. Avec plus ou moins de bonheur.  
_Blagounette time_, songea-t-il.  
« Tu sais comment il s'appelait le capitaine crochet avant ?  
- Nan ?  
- Le capitaine main.  
Renji en resta de marbre, bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas la même culture. Toujours pas.  
- J'ai pas compris.  
- Ça m'étonne pas.  
- Ben en attendant que tu m'expliques, je vais pisser.  
- Ravi de le savoir.  
- Tiens-toi prêt, quand je vais revenir, je dirais : « ah ça fait du bien »  
- Pitié. »  
Et le vice-capitaine s'en alla, avec la féline démarche de l'homme qui sait qu'il va pisser debout et que ça le distingue d'autres créatures plus primitives, comme les femmes qui elles, doivent s'assoir pour ça.  
Un poignée de seconde plus tard, il revint, passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, chuchotant.  
« Ichigo. Viens faire un tour dans ton salon.  
- Pourquoi, on a volé le canapé, fit Ichigo en se levant et en suivant son pote.  
- Pire, rétorqua Renji, l'air goguenard. Ton futur beauf est là.  
- Mon QUOIII ?  
- Presque futur potentiel éventuel beauf. Baisse la voix, ils vont entendre. »  
Planqués en haut de l'escalier, les deux compères se penchaient pour voir ce qui se passait dans le salon au rez-de-chaussée.  
Effectivement, Byakuya Kuchiki et deux autres Kuchiki, reconnaissable à leur air de « je suis supérieur à tout le monde », conversaient presque tranquillement avec Isshin.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici les Kuchiki & Co ?  
- Ils ont l'air comme cul et chemise, dis-donc, il leur a même servi à boire.  
- Je sais. Mon père a de mauvaises fréquentations.  
- Tu peux parler.  
- C'est vrai, je t'ai invité chez moi tout de même.  
- Ouais aussi.  
- Rukia est pas avec eux ? Je ne la vois pas là.  
- Normal. T'imagine le capitaine « Rukia chérie, on va voir ton petit copain en famille, histoire d'officialiser, tu viens » ?  
- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. « Petit copain » ?  
- Ose dire le contraire.  
- Le contraire.  
- Très drôle. »  
Renji se leva en laissant Ichigo seul, accroupi en haut des escalier.  
« Bon, ben je retourne pisser.  
- T'es obligé ?  
- J'y suis pas allé tout à l'heure. Quand on découvre une poignée de Kuchiki dans le salon d'un pote, on a autre chose à faire que d'aller se vider la vessie.  
- Nan, je voulais dire, t'es obligé d'en faire un bulletin d'information à chaque fois ?  
- On t'a jamais dit que t'étais chiant, toi ?  
- Si, Ishida, tous les jours.  
- Ce garçon a bon goût. »  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, Renji remonta le long du couloir jusqu'à la porte, proche, des toilettes. Déboutonnant son pantalon, il souriant déjà à l'idée de se vider, sans se douter du drame qui allait se jouer. La braguette ouverte, commençant à baisser son pantalon, Renji posa la main sur la poignée des chiottes.  
Ichigo se pencha encore un peu plus dans l'escalier, histoire d'entendre un peu mieux ce qui se disait en bas.  
Dans les WC, une victime innocente faisait des sudoku pour passer le temps.  
Renji ouvrit la porte brusquement.  
Rukia hurla en lâchant ses sudoku.  
Byakuya sorti son zanpakuto et « shunpota » jusqu'au premier.  
Renji prit la fuite, la bite au vent.  
Ichigo se mit à genoux sur une marche et pria.  
Et sous le rire gargantuesque d'Isshin, Renji haussa les épaules en susurrant « mais enfin, capitaine, c'est un accident, vous savez bien que je ne m'intéresse qu'à vous », ce qui provoqua l'arrêt subit de chacun, paralysé de stupeur (sauf Isshin qui en a vu d'autres).  
Ichigo lança un dernier regard débordant de reconnaissance à son pote et prit la fuite pour de bon. Même s'il n'avait rien fait, il y avait de forte chance qu'il finisse tout de même par s'en prendre plein la gueule.

**FIN**

allez ! reviewez ! ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on l'avait laissé pourrir cette série !


	5. Chapter 5

Base : Bleach

Genre : série de mini OS _ humour

Pairing : oui, mais seulement dans l'esprit tordu d'Ichigo

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

Note : plusieurs OS où Ichigo apprend la vie sur les toits du Seireitei (et ailleurs)

* * *

**Le voyeurisme est un défaut, vilain, certes, mais surtout très instructif**

Allez donc savoir ce qu'Ichigo pouvait bien foutre aux abords de l'appart d'Ishida. Oui, vraiment, ne nous posons pas la question, il le fait très bien tout seul.

_Qu'est-ce que je fous chez Ishida ? Merde._

_Ah oui, c'est vrai : comme il était absent toute la journée, je lui apporte les devoirs à faire._

L'excuse pourrie, oui bien sûr, mais sinon, comment voulez-vous qu'il arrive à se faufiler dans la chambre d'Ishida l'air de rien ? Ishida étant plutôt du genre « forteresse imprenable », Ichigo avait opté sagement pour la ruse, dans les limites de ses capacités intellectuelles. Ce qui veut dire que cela n'allait pas aller bien loin : une fois dans la place, il le mettrait certainement par terre, lui arracherait ses vêtements, et se ferait latter en beauté, mais au moins, il aurait essayé. Donc, Ichigo, la bouche en cœur, la bave aux lèvres et l'œil torve sous ses sourcils un peu moins froncés que d'habitude (quand l'occasion se présentait, il savait être séducteur), s'apprêtait à sonner à la porte quand...

« Hummmmm... haa... »

Des cris bizarres retentirent à ses oreilles encore pucelles quoique perverses, pire que des cris, des gémissements affolés, étouffés. Comme si quelqu'un avait quelque chose dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer.

Suspendant son geste, le jeune et niais garçon eut un air assez choqué pour prouver sa perversité latente (si besoin était) et assez pensif pour démontrer à toutes les mauvaises langues que, dans le fond, il sait réfléchir un instant durant (même si sa moyenne de durée de réflexion actuelle est plus proche de la dizaine de secondes que de la minute).

Avec toute sa bonne foi, il se refusa à écouter à la porte et à en profiter par observer par le trou de la serrure. Ichigo est certes, jeune et plein d'hormones, mais c'est surtout un héros de shonen et les héros de manga pour la jeunesse ont des limites de perversion à ne pas franchir ! (Et Naruto me direz-vous ? Certes, vous répondrai-je, mais là il s'agit de deux personnages du même sexe ! Et Naruto ? Me direz-vous alors. Certes les amis, mais les doujinshi ne comptent pas !). Cherchant un moyen discret de savoir ce qui se passait dans la chambre d'Ishida sans se sentir voyeur (cherchez l'erreur), il recula de quelques pas et ô miracle ! ô coïncidence ! Le ciel était certainement avec lui (ce qui laisse songeur sur les valeurs morales pratiquées au ciel), puisqu'il trouva une fenêtre entre-ouverte donnant sur la petite pièce occupée par le jeune Quincy.

Les persiennes étaient, malheureusement, tirées, mais on entendait assez bien, suffisamment pour que l'histoire soit bonne à raconter.

Et ce qu'on entendait... ben... vaut la peine d'être entendu... dire que Ichigo aurait pu naître sourd (ou le devenir suite à... bref) et ne pas entendre cette curieuse scène... ! Jugez plutôt :

« Haaagn...

- Endure. Tu n'es plus un enfant.

- Hun...

- Ça va aller ?

- Mmh. »

Une voix indéniablement masculine, grave, mûre. Pas de doute un « homme », un vrai, un viril, un adulte, était dans la chambre d'Ishida. _Oh mon Dieu_, fit mentalement Ishigo qui avait l'esprit diablement tordu. Car à cet homme qui semblait plein de prévenance, Ishida ne répondait que par des borborygmes inarticulés, exactement comme s'il avait... la bouche pleine.

Inutile de préciser que l'heure du repas était déjà passée depuis un bail, et Ishida n'est pas du genre à manger entre les repas. Il avait donc la bouche pleine et aucune explication culinaire satisfaisante pour cela.

« Il faut que tu le gardes en bouche, reprit la voix adulte et inidentifiable, plus c'est long, plus cela fait de l'effet. »

_Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu tous les dieux du ciel, de la mer et de la terre et tous les autres aussi ! Empêchez cela, c'est trop affreux ! _

Effectivement, même sans se payer l'esprit tordu d'une yaoïste (comme toi lectrice, tu t'es reconnue !), on a le droit de se poser des questions et d'appeler toute une fournée de dieux à la rescousse.

« C'est bien comme ça, ouvre plus grand la bouche. »

Et là, comble de l'horreur absolue, Ichigo (qui n'a pourtant qu'un QI inférieur à la température moyenne du corps humain) parvint enfin à identifier la voix en question.

_C'est... !_ _C'est son vieux !  
__C'est Uryu Ishida... père et fils !  
__Qu'est-ce que ce triste monde est pervers.  
__Et moi aussi tient, parce que mine de rien, je reste là à les écouter._

Il se rapprocha même. Pas de doute, c'était bien le père Ishida dont le fils ponctuait toutes les répliques par un « hunnn » lascif. Comment peut-il reconnaître le père Ishida, ne l'ayant jamais vu, ni entendu avant ? Bonne question. La réponse est simple : au milieu de ses gémissements dignes d'une loutre en chaleur, Ishida jr. avait réussit à placer un « non, Ryuken, ça fait mal » auquel un « je t'ai déjà dit qu'on n'appelle pas son père par son nom » répondit avec sévérité.

Or donc, le voilà qui continuait.

« Ouvre plus grand la bouche.

- Hnn.

- Voilà comme ça. »

Un raclement lui appris que Ishida (fils) ouvrait effectivement grand la bouche et que ça devait lui irriter les muqueuses à force.

Et Ichigo se sentit brutalement à l'étroit dans son jean. Il se maudit intérieurement. Il n'y avait aucune raison de penser logiquement que l'acte perpétré dans cette chambrette était de ceux que la morale réprouve. En effet, tout un tas d'explications logiques pouvaient expliquer cette situation. Il pouvait lui... donner à manger après l'heure, lui faire un examen des amygdales, lui faire avaler un sabre, lui apprendre une technique inédite et encore plus tordue que les autres des Quincy... lui faire avaler de force un saucisse de Morteau !

Que des trucs logiques, quoi !

Malgré tous les remords qui le prirent. _C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes._ Malgré toute sa bonne éducation et son sens de l'amitié. _C'est pas bien, c'est la vie privée d'Ishida._ Malgré les risques. _Ça craint, un voisin pourrait me voir et appeler la police._ Malgré tout cela, Ichigo se rapprocha en catimini et tendit l'oreille.

« Ouvre grand, voilà, comme ça.

- Ha hai hal hom' ha !

- Ça fait mal comme ça ?

- Hun !

- Désolé, je change de côté. »

Ah ! La voilà la preuve que rien de mal ne se passait de ce côté là de la chambre. L'idée perverse qui trottait dans la tête d'Ichigo en lui chantonnant des refrains cochons perdit du terrain. Mais ce ne fut que de bref durée. Entre deux grognements rauques d'inconfort, la petite phrase qu'il ne fallait pas sortit :

« Plus grand la bouche, faut que tout y entre. »

Et là, ce fut le drame. Surtout quand ensuite, il entendit un :

« Recrache maintenant, n'avale pas.»

Puis un « slurpch ». Pas de doute, Ishida était obéissant.

« Ça a mauvais goût, hein ?

Ouh putain ! Mais c'est un vrai pervers le père Ishida. Dire que je trouvais le mien tordu !

Au bruit glougloutant du liquide qu'on recrache, Ichigo sentit son estomac se soulever.

- Désolé, j'en ai mis sur ta blouse.

- C'est pas grave. C'est fait pour. Rallonge-toi maintenant. »

Son estomac se soulevait donc et autre chose aussi, d'ailleurs.

Quoique rouquin, il n'était pas complètement con et comprit donc que c'était le moment de fuir en douce à la recherche des plus proches toilettes publiques. Histoire de régler ce problème de choses se soulevant de partout.

Dans la chambre d'Uryu, Ishida père revissait le bouchon d'une bouteille contenant un liquide huileux et incolore.

« Pas d'école pendant deux jours encore.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et observa attentivement le petit ruban rouge qui disparaissait au coin de la rue.

Uryuu suivit le regard de son père et soupira discrètement. _Celui-là, alors, il n'en rate pas une. _Ignorant la réaction de son fils, Ryuken secoua la tête en évitant de penser à toutes les conneries que ce shinigami avait pu faire avec son fils.

- Il ne sait pas dissimuler son reiatsu ? Fit Ryuken, partagé entre le désapprobation et le mépris.

- Non, c'est un boulet.

Le médecin hocha la tête à nouveau. Bon, d'accord, il était terriblement crétin et sûrement bien trop perverti pour son âge. Mais au moins, il apportait un semblant de socialisation à son fils et ce n'était pas un mal. Uryu avait toujours été si solitaire et renfermé. Qu'un ami vienne aux nouvelles était encourageant. Le hic c'était juste que cet ami avait l'esprit très mal tourné.

- Tiens. Deux gargarismes par jour et ton aphte purulent aura disparu.

- 'Erci.

- Merci qui ?

- Merci papa. »

**FIN**


End file.
